TB--Season Eight Episode 10-----Honeymoon Hijinks
by angie9281
Summary: When a figure from the past interrupts the fun and enjoyment of their honeymoon, claiming to want the best for Sookie, the now wed couple of Sookie and Eric finds themselves being put to a test that neither wants to take but are forced to.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note-Happy New Year! Hope everyone had a nice and safe holiday and I am sorry it took so long to get another story up, truthfully, I am having trouble coming up with new ideas so it may take longer for stories to come but they will, I promise. Thanks for reading!**_

 **PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

It wasn't a clichéd place to wind up for a honeymoon, not in her mind. She hadn't ever been here and with this grotto like area in a place what they weren't likely to meet anyone else, it was literally paradise. The bungalow was open, airy and had access to a very private waterfall and lagoon area, as well as the ocean. Yeah, Sookie thought to herself. Hawaii was really a paradise, especially when one was enjoying a very private part of it and didn't have to share with anyone else. Well, she had to share with one other, but she was fine with that. It had been a whirlwind evening, from the moment they were on the plane to parts only he knew they were headed to and she had been game to allow herself to be blindfolded right up to the moment they reached the private island. And when she had been sown where they were, when she had been set down in the sand, she was able to drink in the night sky with wonder, the night sky perfectly clear, a sweet floral scent of the air around her helping enhance the tropical surroundings. That she had come to soon realize where they were was something to behold and her awestruck look on her face, the knowledge of that fact they had their own slice of private paradise was indescribable .

Now, the sun was coming up on their first full day on the island and the house was equipped with everything they needed. Food for her was plentiful, Pam having made sure that the staff that she had spoken with while booking this had done everything she had asked of them. And having invited the walk in pantry and examined the fridge, Sookie was pleased with her options as she thought of what she would make. Instead, she shuffled out of bed to the sweet smell of bacon and waffles. She had expected maids, room service of some kind. Instead, she was gob smacked to see him standing in front of the stove, looking smug. The shades were drawn, down courtesy of a remote control that could put down sun proof shades in every room of the house, a house that as cute and spacious as it was, was also built like a fortress and had only the best in security features. Something Pam had insisted upon while booking this place. Which had already been booked up for the next few months but when she said on the phone who she was, and the fact she was offering a chunky tip for the place, she had been pleased to hear that the other party scheduled to be there had been ousted. "We could have had our own private servants…but I think considering how things have gone in the past with strange people, you would appreciate me not allowing anyone else to be here with us, servants or no. and-I had planned to serve you in bed…."

"You can serve me something there later." she said with a saucy grin as he laughed approvingly. Her look of amusement furthered as she cocked her head at him. "Since when can you cook?" she sat herself at a stool beside the bamboo styled kitchen island as she watched him place her meal before her, a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee completing the meal.

"I've been around for some time and I've learned all kinds of things….granted, I never thought this skill would come in handy…..and even I have to admit, my skill is rather limited. But it served me well in the past." thoughts went so briefly to the past and he shrugged. "Pam thought it would be a nice touch, especially since we weren't gonna have servants anyway."

"Too bad you can't try any of this because…OMG….." she said in between bites as he sat on a stool opposite her, waiting for her approval. Closing her eyes, she opened them again with a incredulous look on her face. "I can not believe you made this…..you are just full of surprises, aren't you?"

He got up and rounded the island and goosed her. "Among other things." he said suggestively, enjoying the little squealing sound she made when he goosed her. Finishing up her food, she looked to the closed blinds, made of a space age metal but painted to look like wood. "Since I can enjoy a limited amount of time out in the sun now, perhaps a little time out to enjoy the sunrise?"

"Just give me a few minutes to settle my stomach, I haven't eaten this well in ages." she replied as she polished off the past slice of bacon from her plate. And as she licked her fingers, he couldn't help wonder what else that tongue of hers could do.

 **Chapter 2**

Ten minutes later, they were on the beach, the weather already warm as the sun rose slowly into the sky. It was just after 9 in the morning and the sand was soft and warm, as pristine as it could possibly be. She was clad in a outfit that a few years ago she never would have imagined herself wearing and now, well, she felt so empowered, so alive, that it didn't bother her how slinky the black two piece bikini was. That she wore a thin, sheer pastel cover over it still left little to the imagination and she was somewhat surprised he wasn't trying to take her right here on the beach. She could say she herself was using commendable restraint as well as she watched him in his beach shorts, having never pictured him being able to enjoy the beach in this way and therefore, well, she never pictured him in beachwear. But it was a good look for him. Then again, she thought to herself with amusement, he looked good. Always. The time got away from them as they edged closer to the water, wading in water a few inches deep at first and them she found herself being lifted up and racing towards the rolling waves. She laughed as he dove in the water with her in tow and the next thing she knew she lost track of where he was and as she found herself looking above and below the waves, she felt something grabbing her ankles and finding herself able to open her eyes underwater-something she had never really been good at doing before-she saw him looking at her cheekily, a finger curved around her bikini bottom as if he threatened to remove it. Not like there was anyone around, she thought to herself, feeling more alive than she had ever thought possible. And so she allowed him to remove her bikini bottom, the two canoodling for some time before she noted that his skin was starting to redden. Putting their clothes-what little there were-back to rights-they hurried back to the safety of the bungalow before any serious burning occurred.

"You lasted a couple hours….it didn't seem like we were out that long…." she mused as she watched his slightly red skin heal up fast, safe from the sun. "I wish you could be out there longer…."

There was a moment of wistfulness on his face. "I wish I could be out longer too but that I can go out at all….don't you think that is something to be thankful for? I've learned, since we reconnected, that I should be more….grateful for things in my life. Because with everything lost to me…..it got me thinking….." he paused as he felt a dampness and reached to his ear, where the bleeds had started. "I should get some rest and then tonight, perhaps, the lagoon?"

She loved the way that sounded and wanting to be the dutiful wife she was, she took him to their room, the windows closed, the shades light tight. "I home there isn't a charge for bloodstained pillowcases." she said as she took a wet washcloth from the ensuite bathroom and cleaned up the mess before more could flow. She even went so far as to tuck him into bed she liked having someone to care for and she still felt like she was in a dream. Compared to the nightmare that was her first husband, Ryan, this was surely a miracle and the funny thing was, the human hubby had been more of a monster than the one she just left behind in the bedroom, he had already given in to exhaustion and the sunlight.

"Very sweet, you've always had a kind heart." a lightly accented voice called to her from behind her as she headed for the balcony to sunbathe, perhaps read. She had barely touched the sliding glass door leading outside when she saw the last face she had ever expected to see, "Yes, its me, Sookie and no, I am not dead. I am afraid I needed to fool the both of you, though I admit he did a number on me. Something I want to prevent from happening to you."

"Claudine?" Sookie said as she took in the sight of her thought dead faerie godmother. "How is this possible?"

"I fakes my demise, but barely made it out with my life, to be honest…..I came when I saw how things were going, that you actually married….that beast." Claudine spat the last word as if it tasted foul. "I came to implore you to make a better choice, to return home, forget this life you think you want. You were led down a dark path with the other vampire and now…."

"This one is different. don't you know hoe many times he saved me? How many times I ignored his warnings and….I am happy, for the first time in a very long time….I have a family. A very tough, protective family. And I love my life. Truly love it, for the first time in a very long time."

Claudine shook her head sadly. "I vowed to protect you and still I fail you, you've allowed yourself to be victimized by these creatures and to see what you've done to your blood to bear his child, one that is a hybrid like the two of you have become…but I can help you see the truth of what he is. He is a predator, a monster, he would betray you given the right motivations and you may think him charming, sweet and caring. But he is a monster. And to prove it, I will test you. Both of you. Should you pass the test, I will leave you two in peace to enjoy your life. But should you fail, I will do whatever it takes to undo the damage he has caused you-"

"My ex did more harm to me than Eric ever has….where were you then, godmother? While I was beaten, while I lost my first baby? You are prejudiced and angry and hateful….just…leave. I think you do care about me but this….its insanity what you say. You Don't even know him!"

"I hoped things with Ryan would repair themselves and…I didn't come to discuss Ryan, this one is more of a threat…..I know what he could use and abuse you without any thought." Claudine said. "And here I begin the test." she gathered a light around her hands and spoke serenely. "I challenge you to defeat him at his worst self, should you survive, then you win and I will leave you alone, to enjoy your warped idea of a happy life and I will still look out for you."

Sookie was disgusted. "You think I am worse off with him than I was with Ryan, eve knowing what he did to me….fine, I am going to prove to you I am not a idiot and that he is more than you think, know he is." Defiant, Sookie was furious with her godmother, who had clearly become as mad as any of the other foes she had faced in her life. Smirking, Sookie couldn't; help but pop her fangs out, as if to show she was proud to be what she was, proud that she and him had literally given each other power to have the child they otherwise couldn't ever have had. "And maybe when this is done and I pass the test, I can have him take you out this time because I don't trust you as far as I can throw you. Which I suspect would be pretty far."

Looking grim, Claudine shook her head. "I pray for you and care for you no matter what you think. My magic is working within him now and when he wakes, you may not like the truth I an begging you to see. Good luck and we will meet again sooner rather than later, I fear.,"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 3**

"Why am I not surprised something like this would happen when things seemed to be going well? " Sookie muttered as she stared at the spot her godmother had been standing. That she was alive still was surprising, but yet, nothing seemed to totally shock her anymore. And that she was gunning to try to ruin the life that she had embraced, she wanted, proved that Claudine had indeed a deep seeded hate, resentment to vamps. Pacing on the balcony, Sookie knew she had to brace herself for whatever was to come and she fingered the wedding band on her finger, praying that she could stop things before they spiraled out of control. She was trembling with anger, sadness as to what was to befall him, and she hoped, somehow, maybe she could undo the magic before he got up. After all, she knew he had needed rest and thought her safe enough that she could at least try to work her own magic before…well, before things went to hell. She entered the room where he slept and knew with the sun up and him rested, he could withstand another round of sun. kind of a intermission of sorts, she supposed, thought she would most certainly prefer not having him burn up too badly. Silently as she could, she went to try to use her magic to pull the magic out of him. She could feel the magic in the room, that wicked magic her own godmother had put in play but it was something different, Sookie could tell. There was not anything directly within him, she knew as she put her hands gently on him. Instead, she felt a paranoia, a fear, starting to creep into her usual level headedness and it was then and there she realized what her godmother had done. To mess with her mind , to make her grow so scared, paranoid of the hypothetical danger he posed to her….that she could, would do something to…..she didn't want to think of the possible result and hastily, she wrote a note, detailing what had happened. But the note proved unnecessary as he awoke and saw the stricken look in her face, a flicker of fright in her eyes.

"What is it….Sookie?" he asked, shooting out of bed and trying to reach her as she backed away from him, her face fearful, her voice crackling.

"My godmother…..she spelled me and I can't be around you..I may do something I can never undo and…she hates we are together and said she wants me free of you. I think she wants you dead too."

Eric frowned. "Claudine. The one I myself drained."

"She faked her death and I saw into her mind, she wanted to wait for the right time to pull this, seeing that Niall was gone was the chance she hoped for…..I feel myself not wanting to hurt you but these impulses…I have to get away from you before I do something-" she winced as she let loose a torrent of her power, sending him clear through the wall of the room and she felt herself losing control. The beam of light she cast at him had made the sun work with her magic and as such she watched as he once more began to burn, faster this time. And try as she might, she couldn't switch off her magic, the light pinning him down as he shouted in pain as his flesh burned, smoked. And there stood Claudine, looking rather pleased with herself. "I do hate that h misled you how I did, there was no test, my dear, I wanted you to be the one to end him and it looks like it will be so…it won't be long now."

The power within her veins, blood of him, her family and her own burned within her as she tried to focus, to do one desperate gesture that could save him. As it was, she could barely make him out within the flames and knew by now, his bones, his digits had to be wasting away to the heat. And that was when it happened, she screamed, summoning everything she had and with a blast of her magic, a force unlike anything she had ever created sent him crashing into the waves, sent him careening a hundred yards out into the ocean and her fangs bared, the spell on her broken, she attacked Claudine and with violence unlike anything she had ever unleashed, she was straddling her godmother, who looked frightened and no longer so smug.

"oh my dear one, look at what he made you into…what that so called family has done to you….I so wanted to save you but you, like the others are damned. What a waste."

"No…..I am not damned…we are not damned. My family loves me and what I am…you are no better than Mab was, no better than one of the bigoted hillbillies o care for at my job. Your hate and resentment make you my enemy and I have no other choice-" with a deep bite she tore the throat out of Claudine and not satisfied with that, not with that which had happened thanks to her, Sookie decapitated the woman, ensuring that there was to be no second resurrection. Her body reduced to sparkling ash, she winded and sorrowful Sookie ignored her bloody appearance and looked out at the ocean with a pang of worry. And dread, as she felt nothing through their bond and desperate, she went for a long swim into the ocean, but as powerful as she was, she still needed air and after several hours, she was forced to stop her search after a few attempts. She feared her honeymoon was going to end as a funeral.

 **Chapter 4**

Night had fallen and she had spent every moment outside watching, waiting for something to happen, for some sign….her worry, her stress were indescribable as she fingered the one object she had found on the beach, the chain that held his wedding band. He preferred to wear it around his neck and she had appreciated that he had not once taken it off. But if this was all she would find of him…she started calling out his name, feeling more than a little desperate. Silence. Sitting on the shore of the ocean, she hugged her knees to her chest and started to sob, disbelief at what had happened today. As strong as she had been, and though she had been able to control her power eventually, the damage had clearly been done. "I don't know what else to do….." she muttered to herself, her voice dripping with sadness. Getting to her feet, she walked the shore of the beach again, with the hopes that she would find what she was seeking. And since she still felt nothing….she fingered the ring on the chain in her hand and squeezed it tight. This was the lowest she had felt…..since losing the baby she had expected with her now dead ex. And now, just when she had hoped she had the life she had wanted it was all a shambles. How she was going to return home alone, she didn't know. Trudging back to the bungalow, she couldn't bring herself to enter and instead followed the path that led to the lagoon a short walk away. Where he had planned to bring her this night. Instead, she was alone and she couldn't help but be taken aback by the beauty of this place. Under the increasing moonlight, she took her shoes off and dipped her feet in the water, sitting on one of the natural rock formations surrounding the water what came with a natural waterfall as well. The stream wound through the jungle like area and flowed to the ocean she figured and breathing in the fresh air, she was calming somewhat. But only a tiny bit, considering what she had lost. She took in the sparkling water, water that was so clear and beautiful under the moonlight she was able to make out some fish swimming in the water and watched them for some time. The sky had clouded over and a storm was coming. Fast. The winds whipped and the rain started pounding on the canopy protecting her. Still, the wind was enough to let sheets of water through and so she turned to race back to the house. It was then something gripped her by the ankle and the next thing she knew, she was full on in the water. Facing a towering figure she had prayed she would see again.

"Oh my god….." she said as she threw herself at him, a bear hug to end all bear hugs. For hours, she had thought him dead and gone and the fact she hadn't noticed something twinge within their bond startled her. "Why couldn't feel you were still-"

"You were so overcome with emotions that too much can and does affect the bond. " Eric replied as he kissed her head gently and cupped her face with his hands, examining her in the soft light. "You were really worried, weren't you? I don't remember much of what happened….was it really her? Where is she, because I would surely not be against making a meal of her for a second time."

She had her arms around his neck as she gave him a wicked grin, tears of relief still flowing. As he wiped them away for her, she replied. "I took care of her." and with a brief flash of her sharp teeth, he got the picture. "Took her head off." she added for good measure. Hearing him laugh was the best thing she could have hoped for but her face fell. "Where did you end up? I tried to fight the magic and hoped I could get you somewhere out of the sun, away from it and my magic, which was burning you pretty fast thanks to my help." she said bitterly.

"I came to under the sea bed…and when I pushed out of that mucky crap, I was still pretty weak and though it doesn't work as well as human blood…or faerie blood…" he waggled a eyebrow suggestively "I helped myself to some blood from some fish and other creatures that were unfortunate enough to cross my path." and he heard her side of the story, from her trying to find him to the conversation she had had with Claudine that led to this mess. Disturbing, to say the least but for now, she had other pressing matters to deal with.

Noting he still looked peaky, and that he still had some healing yet to endure, she shook her head. "Never a dull moment with you, is it?"

"Not if I can help it." he replied. "I am sorry about your godmother, that she truly wound up being…..so-"

"Insane…twisted…..like so many others that I've dealt with." she shrugged. "Apparently I attract the crazies. Look at you, for example." she sassed, to which he stared at her a moment before grinning.

"I have had a rough day, perhaps a nightcap of sorts?" he asked. "Then perhaps we can try the lagoon again tomorrow."

"When its not raining cats and dogs…..though I have to say, I don't mind this….." she nodded upwards at the stormy sky as seen through the canopy. "Something kind of….sexy about this. But to bed with you." she jabbed him in the chest with her finger. "We need to get you sorted out before we do anything else for tonight…..I would really like some rest. Just rest." she added, much to the dismay on his face but even he had to admit, yeah, that probably was a good idea.

 **Epilogue**

There was still a week left after the excitement that had occurred and as promised a frisky romp-or five, she didn't know really, she kind of lost count and kind of wished they had a place back home like this. Which brought them to discussing living arrangements. "I am not leaving the house, it's a family place and its been in the family and I always hoped to raise a family-"

"Family. Sentimental memories…..ancestral home…I get it…." he said, amused by her demeanor. "I do enjoy my home I share with Pam, its large enough for ten and we have plenty of privacy there…..but I wouldn't be against giving it up to her…..provided perhaps we build a second home on your property…..nothing like the one I have now….but something more my taste."

She frowned. "You want you own home on my land? We would live separately?"

"No…the opposite. I merely would like a place of my own for my…trophies of the past. You would be surprised how much I have in the house and in storage. And I would need somewhere a little more….vamp friendly. Not that the cubby in your house hasn't proven useful. And I promise, it wouldn't be something garish. I was thinking something rustic. A cabin style. Something I originally wanted but Pam…she didn't like the idea of living in something that looked like the backwoods, already feeling like she was already settling with enough "backwoods" life."

Sookie laughed. "Yeah, I can see why she wouldn't like living in a cabin…..and I suppose so long as it goes with the scenery and isn't a dang McMansion like what you have now…I can understand the reasoning to have a second place to enjoy."

"It would be for you too you know…..and I certainly would not ignore your little house. That is a place where I have fond memories actually." Eric replied with a smirk. And she had to agree with that…though there had certainly been enough misery within that house for her too. And as she agreed to it, he looked pleased. "Then I will get things rolling and within a few months, we will have this done. And I promise you a lagoon to boot." she was unsurprised to see him whip out his phone and started in making some calls. He was nothing if not always determined and she had to admire his…..well, pretty much everything about him. And for the next week, they enjoyed pure bliss, pure joy…pure love. And every time they talked about the new house, the future, she found herself feeling more hopeful, optimistic. Grateful. That her godmother had been so ignorant to see the goodness in him was her own loss and had led to her demise. Things, Sookie thought, were going to be great. Further musings and recollections had to be cast aside the moment he was off the phone and when she saw the way he was looking at her, she knew that he intended to make the trauma of the day be cast aside. By other more pleasant activities.

 **THE END**


End file.
